Castiel's mistake against the Coven
by KD1997
Summary: The supernatural conquest of closing a portal to the underworld with the help of the coven, will they meet in the middle, conquer it or is a ploy in the making against Dean and Sam?


Witches of power could help Sam and Dean close the portal to the underworld, but is it really as it seems? Is the underworld portal in existence or merely trap? What will be the end could very well be a simple ploy. The choice from the boys could nearly end their lives but what they don't know, is something is skeptically is about to happen. Whose side are you taking, the Winchesters or the Coven's?

The slight purr of the '67 Chevrolet Impala lullabying Sam halfway to sleep after several hours of Dean's driving, when he finally rolls to a stop, practically brake checking. Sam slams against the seatbelt, he looks over and shouts angrily,

"Dude, are you trying to kill me?" Dean laughs hard at Sam's surprised expression.

"Well buddy, we're about 10 minutes out and I'd appreciate if you didn't slobber on my seats, aside from that we're at the motel."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Finally, I stink like a dog and I could use a 10 hour nap."

"Well buddy, I've got to check us in, then I'm going on a beer run." Dean nonchalantly replies, patting him on the shoulder.

Castiel appears in the backseat like a snap of the fingers, "Hey guys."

"Dude, what the hell! Can you be ever so sweet to give us a warning or something?" Dean hissed, startled.

Sam smacks dean on the shoulder, "Maybe if you were a little nicer, we wouldn't have this problem. What's up Cass?"

Cass sits uncomfortably, as if he contemplating what he wanted to say and finally after a few moments, "Well, I've got an issue and I need both of your help and you aren't going to like it."

"Well, that'll have to wait, need some beer before you get started with that bullshit, so you're just going to have to wait." he snapped whilst getting out of the car, straightening his coat clearly annoyed. 

Sam patient but eager to know, "What's so important Cass? You don't just appear and say you need help without giving us a signal."

"I should wait for dean, this may upset the both of you because I was told the both of you wouldn't have a choice in the matter." Cass sighed.

Sam slumps against the seat, worried that this would cause problems especially since he and Dean talked about taking a few days before taking up a case.

"We should talk before my beer run and I don't have all day, so make it quick." Dean insisted while tapping his foot impatiently.

Cass looks at both of them distraught, "We need to shut a portal to the underworld and you won't like it because you're working with powerful witches. The angels have given me the information and are capable of flicking you both back to hell if you won't cooperate."

Sam looks dumbfounded, "Okay, so what does this have to do with us?"

"You both have the skills in things like this but I've got a feeling this won't end well. The angels are insisting and I'm not trying to fall to hell along with you, unless something arises."

Dean rolls his eyes, "You never cared about what the angels said before, why do you now? I need a damn beer. Let's just get this over with."

Sam gathers his notes, "So according to my research, these women are the most powerful witches. Each witch has a specific type of role that can be used against the clan of the underworld. Although, what I'm gathering from the notes, there is no signs of a portal ever being open."

Dean hesitates, "It sounds fishy, but when has Cass ever put us in danger? You also know that I hate witches. I'm not sure about this but if something goes wrong we're hightailing our asses out of there. We'll leave in the morning."

Sam looks out the window sadly, regretting his choice on getting involved.

The sanctuary of the coven sits beautifully in white surrounded by beautiful oak trees, freshly cut grass and the feel of the slight swaying of a cool breeze through the Georgian styled home. Cordelia, the mistress of the coven looks uncomfortable with this agreement with the angels above,

"We will meeting with two people Dean and Sam, who don't know we were given a task to kill, for the sake of them being sent to hell. Ordered from the angels, who think they may start the apocalypse. They want us to make sure they are buried deep in hell." Cordelia announced nervously.

Queenie laughs joyfully with arms crossed, "I would love to hurt someone, when do they arrive?"

Cordelia snaps, "This isn't funny, if we don't succeed perhaps we'll just poof into fairy dust, if we don't succeed, we'll die painfully. Each of you have a power, each one special in their own way. Let's deal with the men and you're free to do what you would like."

"So, I can just seduce and give them hemorrhages, seems fairly easy." Zoe exclaimed.

Cordelia looks at her clearly flustered "Look, what I need from you girls, is to use your brains, if something happens, I won't be able to do much to help our situation."

"Well, we all know I don't like killing, I can stay on the sidelines and always bring you back to life in given time if you do die. I think we can do it despite how I feel, especially since we have orders from above." Misty sighs.

Everyone sits quietly, waiting for the next thing to say, when finally Nan whispers, "I don't think this is a good idea and everyone else thinks the same."

"Will you shut your damn trap and stop invading other people's thoughts!" Queenie sneers,

Cordelia slams her hand angrily onto the table, "We're doing this as a team, so stop bickering. Either you're in or you're out! If you're in, head to your rooms and get rest, you will need it. If not, find someplace else to reside in, I didn't take you girls in for any of you to be a quitter."

"Miss, the only reason I said that was because everyone thought it, I may be able to help us with the people we're meeting, find out what they're like and use it to our advantage." Nan blurted wrapping Cordelia into a hug as if to comfort her.

"Rise and shine girls! We're expecting our visitors soon!" Cordelia shouts down the halls, eyes sagging from lack of sleep.

Nan confronted with the tension in Cordelia's head, "Worried miss? I'll help you through this." giving her a big hug.

"Well this is it girlies, make me proud." Cordelia said concerned.

"So, it looks nice but are we doing the right thing?" Sam urged,

"I don't know man, I'm not sure either, might as well get it over with."

Walking up through the beautiful landscape, Dean looks over sensing the tension,

"Smell that? Witches, sage and bullshit!" shaking his head while laughing.

They knock on the door and it swings open, Sam looks flabbergasted for a second, realizing what just happened.

"Hello guest, welcome to our sanctuary!" Nan gushed,

"Welcome Sam and Dean, where's the angel?" Cordelia says laughing softly,

Castiel appears in front of her, "Hello, let's get down to business. We've got to get a move on before the chaos arises." Cass stuttered.

"This is Dean, Sam and Castiel. Guys meet the coven, Nan, Queenie, Misty and Zoe, they are fierce ladies, so don't mind the glares." Cordelia greets everyone quickly.

Zoe glares them up and down, "So we're having humans determine our fate, just wonderful."

Queenie nods and rolls her eyes, wondering if Zoe even cares in the slightest bit.

"They don't seem too bad, just stinks of city, definitely not natural at all." Misty peers, pinching her nose to mask the scent.

"Our game plan, head out and go from there but please no weapons that could harm my girls, will that do?"

Dean winces, "I guess this will work but I'd like to include my guns, no intention on harming your girls, I got enough to take out an army because of the hell we may be facing."

Sam looks uncomfortable, "I'm with it but Dean's right, I'm sure you mean well but I don't understand the weapons part. I'm sure someone could just lift a finger and knock them out. However, whatever's in the portal to the underworld could take us all down."

Cordelia nods, "Done. If that is your only concern. Just remember, we're on your side but I will not hesitate to harm the both of you."

"Dean, Sam, a word?" Cass urges them off to the side,

"The angels above have turned their frequencies off and a dear friend contacted me on my frequency privately, is saying this was a setup!" Cass blurted, anger written on his face.

"What the hell Cass? They drag us out here based on a ploy, for what?"

Sam notices Nan staring them down while whispering to the coven.

"You're telling me, they not only may have lied to us and I knew something was wrong about this whole thing." Sam scolded, raising his voice.

"I think the angels want you killed and this is an effective way. Queenie is a human voodoo doll, Zoe very good with strategy, Nan reads minds and Misty can bring back the dead. I have a feeling this 'underworld portal' doesn't exist."

"Guys, we have to get a move on, I think they are plotting something," Sam hurriedly shouted while starting to run with Dean closely behind.

Cass says, shame written on his face, realizing what was happening,

"RUN! I'll hold them off!" Cass shouts.

He opens his hand and white light shoots bright against the coven, protecting the Winchesters. A cloud of white smoke blows into the air, tire tracks left behind by the '67 Chevrolet Impala.


End file.
